whatever_happned_to_robot_jonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Growth Spurts/Transcript
WARNING! PLEASE NOTE, THIS TRANSCRIPT HAS BEEN CONCLUDED BY UNSIGNED USER “B PURCELL” TO BE INCOMPLETE AND A WORK IN PROGRESS. MORE COMING SOON.... * (Kids talks, the title card appears) 'Kids: '''Growth Spurts! * '''Mr. Workout: '''It's basketball season. Yay! ''(The students are cheering) ''Now, coach is looking for some new boys, right, coach? * '''Basketball Coach: '''Right! But first, we gotta see who measures up, so let's go! You first! ''(Other coach blows the whistle) * Tim: '''Good luck, Dan. * '''Dan: '''Yep. * '''Tim: '''Zombies, guys! I hope I'm measure up! * '''Robot: '''Me too. * '''Socks: '''Guys, don't worry about it, we're gonna totally make the team. * '''Basketball Coach: Next! * Tim: 'That's me, guys. * '''Socks: '''Good luck, dude! * '''Robot: '''Good luck, dude! * '''Basketball Coach: '''Let's see. Tim Baines. * '''Mr. Workout: '''Puny. * '''Basketball Coach: '''Puny! * '''Tim: '''Puny? * '''Mr. Workout: '''Over there, little guy. * ''(Tim walks to the puny kids) * 'Basketball Coach: '''Next! * '''Big Kid: '''Keep walking, puny. * '''Small Kid: '''Hey, Baines. * '''Tim: '''Hey guys. * '''Basketball Coach: '''Next! Socks Morton. Socks. * ''(The kids elbow Socks) * 'Mr. Workout: '''Wow, Socks, you are definitely basketball material. * '''Socks: '''Sweet! * '''Basketball Coach: '''Next! Robot Jones. * '''Mr. Workout: '''Puny. * '''Basketball Coach: '''Puny! * '''Robot: '''Thank you for the classification. I am puny. I am puny. ('Big Kid: 'Yep, duh.) * '''Crab Soccer Coach: '''Okay, you little boys are coming outside with me to play crab soccer. Any questions? Move it! ''(The kids are freezing) ''I say get down! ''(Blows the whistle) * 'Tim: '''Whatcha looking at, Robot? * '''Robot: '''It is Socks. * '''Tim: '''Oh yeah. He's during basketball warm-ups with coach. * ''(Socks throws the ball) * 'Basketball Coach: '''Better. * '''Tim: '''Boy. I wish we can do warm-ups. * '''Crab Soccer Coach: '''Get down on all force, Robot, and let's see some crab hustle! * '''Tim: '''Hey. * '''Robot: '''S-S-S-S-S-Socks. * '''Socks: '''What happened to you? * '''Tim: '''We-we were outside, p-p-playing c-c-crab s-s-soccer. * '''Socks: '''Oh, rough, this weather. But hey, guess what? I made the basketball team! * '''Tim & Robot: '''Yay! * '''Robot: '''I made the crab soccer team. * '''Socks: '''Oh yeah, must be real easy playing with all the small kids. * '''Kid 1: '''Hey Socks, I heard you made the team. * ''(The other kids talks to Socks, and Robot beeps) * '''Robot: '''I made the crab soccer team. * '''Kid 2: '''Yeah, awesome. * ''(school bell rings) ''Tim: See ya at the rally. * 'Socks: '''Later, man. (''smacks into Shannon) ''Hey, Shannon. * '''Robot (with heart eyes): '''Hello, Shannon. * '''Shannon: '''So, Socks, I heard you made the basketball team. * '''Socks: '''Yeah, I did. I'm siked. * '''Shannon: '''Well, I made the cheerleading squad. I get to shout through the megaphone. * '''Robot: '''I made the crab soccer team. * '''Shannon: '''Did you hear something? * '''Socks: '''Uhh...no. Anyway, coach said I was really tall for my age, so I guess that's why he picked me. * '''Shannon: '''That's cool. You're pretty tall. * '''Socks: '''You're pretty tall too. ''(both laughs, while Robot isn't) * 'Mr. Workout: '''At backup forward, Richie Purcell! * '''Tim: '''Yay! * '''Mr. Workout: '''And finally, at third alternate center, Timothy Socks Morton! * '''Tim: '''Hey, I can't see. * '''Robot: '''Error. Obstructed visual. * '''Tim: '''Is that Socks? * '''Robot: '''Do not determined. * '''Mr. Workout: '''And now, let's meet the winter cheerleader! * '''Big Member: '''Ya-hoo! * '''Tim: '''Being short is a dud. * ''(transitions to the next day) * 'Robot: '''Tim? Tim? ''(Walks into Tim) ''Excuse me. * '''Tim: '''Hey Robot, check it out. * '''Robot: '''Error. Your body type is too large for Tim Unit. * '''Tim: '''It is me, Robot. I had an overnight growth spurt. Now I can play basketball with the big guys. ''(whistle) * '''Basketball Coach: '''Baines, get over here! * '''Tim: '''Coming, coach. See you after gym, Robot. * '''Robot: '''Growth spurt? Hmm. Yesterday, Tim was puny. Today, Tim is much larger. Analysis. * '''Mom Unit: '''Junior High School age children often experience growth spurt, sudden increases in physical size. This is a normal part of their development into adult human. * '''Robot: '''Input: will I experience growth spurt? * '''Mom Unit: '''Negative. You are a robot. Robots are designed to be optimum at their original size. * ''(whistles) ''Basketball Coach: 'I want all you punies outside, right now! * '''Robot: '''I do not want to be puny. I want to have growth spurts too. ''(Robot attach wires) * '''Socks: '''Well, maybe you'll make the team next year. * '''Tim: '''Yeah. * '''Socks: '''Still coming to the game tonight? * '''Tim: '''Oh, I'll be there. * '''Robot: '''Me too. * '''Tim: '''Woah, Robot, check you out! Category:Transcripts